Black Inu Demon
by Alphawolfkila
Summary: What if Kagome was a full black inu demon and finds out on her seventeenth birthday. The gang is still looking for the jewel shards as well but will Kagome and Inuyasha finally tell each other their feelings?
1. The beginng

**AlphawolfKila: HI my readers! to let my readers know i am working on my Kagome and wolf's rain crossover but till then i had to do this story cause it won't leave my head. so i will be working on this and the crossover story. -sigh- be nice and bare with me my readers. **

**Disclaimer: do not own Inuyasha**

**Kagome: Yay! another story up Kila**

* * *

In the southland ruled by a black dog inu named Mamoru, long black hair with blue streaks, pointed ears, blue paw print in the middle of his forehead. He has two swords at his side and in his castle; he was missing his daughter very much. "My daughter I can't wait to have you home again and I miss you so much. I can't wait to see how much you grown, you probably look like me than your mother but you might not remember me after what happened." Mamoru said while looking at a family portrait.

**Flash back**

"It's a girl m'lord." The demon healer said while holding the baby girl out to him. Mamoru grabbed his baby girl and held her in his arms then he nuzzled her face with his and looked at his mate.

"What are we going to call her love?" Mamoru asked but his mate wasn't happy because she wanted a boy instead of a girl.

"I don't care what the hell you call _it_" She said with a little hatred in her voice but Mamoru ignored her while looking at his beautiful baby girl and was thinking of a name for her.

"Kagome, your name will be Kagome." The baby girl opened her eyes and Mamoru gasped that she had his blue eyes then he knew that his baby girl was going to grow up as a beautiful black inu demon. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace that was a blue paw print then he put it around her neck. He chuckled because it was too big for her and took it off.

"You get this necklace when you're bigger Kagome. " Kagome reached up and grabbed the paw print in her tiny hand. Mamoru spend everyday with Kagome more then her mom, the only time Mamoru mate spent her time with Kagome was only when she was hungry.

Mamoru would take Kagome out into a clearing and teach her how to change into her true dog demon form but also looking out for unwanted demons that might be lurking on his lands. He changed into a huge black dog with a blue paw print on his forehead, black fur, blue on the tip of his ears, and blue on the tip of his three tails.

"You can do it baby girl." Mamoru said then lay down with Kagome sitting between his front paws. Kagome looked up at him then started to change into her dog form. Little blue paw print in the middle of her head and she looked like Mamoru but she had more blue on her ears and on her tail. He gave her his dog smile then nuzzled her.

**4 years later**

Mamoru was in the garden looking up at the sky and smiled a small smile.

"_My love, I love you but how could you turn away from your own daughter. I'm glad that I banish you from the southlands. I hope you found someone to have the son you always wanted… I love my baby girl, you didn't care for her at all but I do and I always will."_

"Daddy!" Said a 4-year-old black dog demon named Kagome with long back hair, blue eyes, pointed ears, and a black fluffy tail that is wrapped around her right shoulder that is running towards him. Mamoru smiled at Kagome when she wrapped her arms around his right leg.

"Behaving baby girl?" He asked while looking at the maid who was chasing after her trying to get Kagome to stop.

"Yes, daddy." She looked up and smiled innocently at him which made him chuckle. He picked her pick and hugged her while his long black tail wrapped around her tiny waist. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder then closed her eyes.

"Sorry, M'lord." The demon maid said while bowing to him.

"It's alright I knew she wanted to come outside today then keeping her inside. You can go back do your chores, I will watch her." The maid smiled then letting out a breath when she headed towards the castle then started thinking.

"_M'Lord usually punishes anyone who is not doing there chores but he is only kind when Kagome is around. He is really sweet and kind at heart, I just hope he will show everyone that and not just to his pup but everyone here loves that pup."_

Mamoru listened to Kagome going to sleep, he couldn't hold back a smile at that then he laid his head against her and closed his eyes. He couldn't help stop feeling that he was about to lose his pup then he tighted his tail and his grip on her while he turned his head so his nose would be in her hair. Everyone at the castle was feeling the same thing that Mamoru was feeling, nobody wanted to lose the little pup Kagome, and they all cared for her in their own way.

"M'lord!" The captain of the guard came running towards him while he turned around to him.

"What is it?" Mamoru had a worried confused look while looking at the captian but also was his most trusted friend and if anything happened to him, he would trust him to take care of Kagome.

"The lands are under attack by demons!" He said while keeping his voice down so he wouldn't wake the pup from her slumber.

"M'lord" The captain and Mamoru turned around then saw the maid holding a blanket out to him. Mamoru grabbed the blanket then wrapped Kagome in it.

"I need to get her safe from here. Can you take care of things here?" Then looked at his friend.

"Hai, I can, please get the pup somewhere safe." Mamoru smiled at his friend then ran through the opened gates that will take Kagome far away from her home.

"Priestess, I'm not here to harm you or any village." Mamoru bared his fangs at the Priestess named Midoriko.

"What's in the blanket?" She said while pointing an arrow at him and his pup.

"None of your concern." Mamoru growled then jumped away from her couple of feet back while holding the precious bundle close to his chest. Midoriko lowered her arrow then moved aside.

"I happy to here about your new pup, Mamoru…get your pup somewhere safe till you can save your lands." She said while looking at the blanket that Mamoru was holding closely to his chest.

"Thank you, priestess Midoriko." He said when he ran by her while he ran by her; she had a sad look on her face.

"_Next time you see your daughter Lord Mamoru… she will have the shikon Jewel shards with her." _She thought while looking at the jewel shards.

Mamoru ran past a village then came towards a well filled but demon bones but he noticed that the well was glowing blue.

"_My daughter I'm sure that this will lead you to safety."_ He thought then he jumped into the well. He touched solid ground then looked up, he noticed that there was not an open sky anymore and the air smelled different. He jumped out of well and out of the well house and headed towards the house but he noticed that it was snowing, so he wrapped the blanket around his sleeping daughter. He stopped at the front door and hugged his daughter tightly to him.

"I will miss you my daughter." A tear was falling down his cheek then landed on Kagome cheek. He laid on down at the door step then laid a note on top of the blanket then the blue paw print necklace and he knocked on the door. He ran towards the well house and jumped into the well sending him back home, while he jumped into the well and woman opened the door and looked down and saw Kagome face and the note.

"Hello, sweetie, what are you doing out here?" She picked Kagome up and gasped when saw Kagome open her blue eyes then she went inside

"Daughter what do you have?" An old man said when he saw his daughter walk back in the kitchen.

"Dad, look. It's a baby girl and there is a note…" She blinked at the note then read it aloud.

"_I need you to take care of my daughter for me. Her name is Kagome and she is a black inu demon. She will not remember anything and she will be human until her seventeenth birthday. Yes, demons are real and Kagome is the proof of it. Please take care of my daughter for me. Mamoru lord of the south."_

"A demon?! Daughter get rid of it!"

"I won't dad; look at her she is too cute. She is just a baby and she will be human till her seventeenth birthday." The man couldn't argue with her and he couldn't help agree with her that Kagome was cute.

* * *

kila: hope you like it so far. working on the next chapter. Please review so i know what to change or what not to my story.


	2. Father's day I'll pass

**Kila: here is the next chapter! -leaves-**

**Kagome: going to work on the next chapter?**

**Kila: yep**

**Mirkou: dont you take a break?**

**Kila: only when i sleep or going to my college.**

_"...." thinking_

**Kagome: Kila does not own inuyasha but she does own this story**

* * *

"Kagome, wake up!" Her little brother named Souta was shaking her trying to wake Kagome up.

"Souta, stop it!" Kagome mumbled while pulling the covers over her head but Souta kept shaking her and gave in.

"I'm up!" Kagome sat up on her bed and gave Souta an you better run look.

"See you downstairs sis." Souta ran out of her room after he saw the look that Kagome was giving him then ran down stairs. Kagome got out of bed then saw the calendar sitting on her desk and saw the date with a circle around it.

"_Father's day… I not going to school today, I'm going to the feudal era but at least my birthday is couple days away." _Kagome thought but had to let a small smile since her birthday was coming

up. She put on her school uniform then went downstairs and sat down at the table.

"Good morning, Kagome." Her mom said looking at her from the table when Kagome sat down.

"Morning mom. Can I talk to you after breakfast mom?"

"Sure, Kagome. Souta it's time for you to go to school." She said while putting a bowl in the sink.

"Ok, bye." Souta ran out the door and heading towards school.

"Can I go to the feudal era?" Kagome asked while looking at the table then her mom and gramps looked at each other.

"Yes, you can since it's fathers day and you don't want to be here on this day." Kagome blinked at her then got out of her seat and hugged her.

"Thanks, mom. I'm going to pack my stuff." Kagome ran up the stairs and into her room.

"You know you will have to tell her when she comes back for her birthday daughter." Gramps said while looking at the newspaper.

"I know dad, I know." She sighed then heard Kagome coming down the stairs and saw her with her huge yellow backpack on her back.

"Kagome, make sure you come back for your birthday and I will make up some kind of disease for you while your gone." Gramps said while not looking away from the newspaper.

"Gramps, just tell them that I have a cold please and I will be back for my birthday." Kagome had an annoyed mark on her forehead when gramps said he was going to make up another disease for her while she was in the feudal era. She ran out the door to the well house then walked in and jumped in the well.

"_I hope that they don't ask me why I came back early, and I had one day left too."_ Kagome thought with a said look on her face when she felt solid ground under her feet. She grabbed the vines the was hanging on the side of the wall and pulled her self out of the well.

"Kagome, what are you doing back so early?" Mirkou asked while walking over to her.

"_Lie."_ Kagome was thinking. "Well, there having something in my time and I didn't want to be part of it so I can back a day early. She smiled at him then fixing her backpack on her back and walking over to him.

"Ok, Shippo will be surprised and so will be Inuyasha." Mirkou said while they walked back to the village.

"You know how Inuyasha wants to get all the jewel shards before Naraku does."

"I know that, we all know that." Mirkou said then they saw a orange ball heading straight towards Kagome then it made her stumble back little.

"Kagome, your back!" Shippo said while hugging her that made her laugh.

"Yes, I'm back Shippo." She smiled while hugging him to her chest.

"Why are you back so early?" Shippo climbed up and sat on shoulder then tilted his head that made him too cute.

"There was something going on in my time and I didn't want to be part of it." Kagome said then saw Sango and walked over to her.

"Kagome, what are you doing back so early?" Sango was shocked to see that Kagome was back early and she was going to have to talk to her when they get close to a hot spring when they started the journey again.

"There was something going on in her time and she didn't want to be part of it." Mirkou said and Kagome was glad because she really didn't want to explain again but Inuyasha will ask once he catches her sent. Inuyasha landed right behind Kagome.

"Wench, why are you back so early?" Inuyasha said right behind her and make her jumped that made Mirkou, Shippo, and Sango laugh at her.

"Inuyasha don't do that! You know I hate it when you do that! There was something going on in my time and I didn't want to be part of it." Kagome turned around to look at him while having her hand on her chest but he couldn't help but smirk at the girl.

"Well if we're ready lets go find the jewel shards." Mirkou said then they all nodded their heads and started to their journey for the jewel shards.

"Oi, wench, come on or we're leaving you behind!" Inuyasha said from all the way to the front of the group.

"I'm coming, Inuyasha." Kagome said back while not yelling at him and running to catch back with the group. The other looked shocked then looked at each other and they waited for her to catch up.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while feeling her forehead for a fever but Kagome couldn't help but blush at his caring for her.

"I'm fine." She said while pulling his hand off her forehead.

"As much as this is entertaining but we need to find the jewel shards before Naraku does." Mirkou said while giving a smile to Kagome since he saw the blush on her face but Inuyasha growled at a back off warning at him. When they started again and Inuyasha was leading his pack.

"_Since when did I started calling them my pack Oh well, they are like my pack and Kagome is the alpha female… where is she anyways? She is up here with me."_ Inuyasha thought and looked around then noticed that she was walking behind Mirkou and Sango with her head down.

"_What's wrong with her?" _He thought and he was going to figure out what was wrong with the girl that he loved…. She doesn't know that yet and he will tell her soon.

* * *

Kagome: Kila wanted me to say enjoy the story! since Kila isnt here cause she is working on the next chapter!

Mirkou: Please review so Miss Kila know that to change or not to her story and plus it keeps her updating.


	3. Scrawny Wolves

****

Kagome: Yay, another chapter update!

"_I'm glad that mom let me come on Father's day. I would have been miserable back at home." _She thoughtand noticed that Inuyasha had stop then sniffed the air.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked while she walked to stand beside him.

"Inuyasha?" Mirkou asked but the figured that a demon was heading there way because Inuyasha let out a low growl.

"I sense jewel heading this fast." Kagome gasped and looked straight ahead, where that was coming from.

"_Great, it's Kouga."_ Sango thought with a bored look on her face.

"_Kouga will grab Kagome hands and say how's my woman." _Mirkou thought also with a bored look on his face then Shippo also had a bored look on his face while sitting on Kagome's shoulder.

"_Inuyasha will get mad and start fighting with Kouga, Kagome will sit Inuyasha the Kouga will run off." _Shippo thought, he got annoyed with it but he enjoyed watching Inuyasha being sat because he gets Inuyasha mad at him so Kagome can sit him. They all saw a tornado heading towards them then stop couple of feet away from them.

"Yo." Kouga said while giving a half wave then walking towards them… well really walking to Kagome.

"Wolf, what you want?" Inuyasha said with his eyes narrowed at Kouga.

"I came to check on my woman. How you been Kagome?" Kouga said then grabbed her hands and she gave him a happy fake smile.

"Been good Kouga." The others were counting down from three before Inuyasha hit Kouga hands away from Kagome.

"She's not your woman." Inuyasha hit Kouga hands away and stood in front of her by blocking Kouga's view.

"Yeah she is mutt face." He leaned forward towards Inuyasha.

"No, she is not your woman." Inuyasha leaned forward and got in Kouga's face but when he did, Kouga and he were almost touching noses with each other.

"Knock it off you guys." Kagome came out from behind Inuyasha and got in the middle of them then put her hands on Inuyasha and Kouga chest, trying to push them back apart.

"What makes you think she would want a scrawny wolf like you?" Inuyasha growled but back off once he felt Kagome hand on his chest.

"What makes you think she would want a mutt face like you?" Kouga gave a smirk after he said that but not only did he come him to see his woman but to tell them about the lord in the south.

"Kouga is there another reason why you're here?" Sango asked and stood beside Inuyasha along with Mirkou.

"Yes, I came to warn you that the lord of the south has guards of his killing anyone or anything coming on his lands." He said while he crossed his arms.

"Why are you telling us this, wolf?" Inuyasha asked and was about to get in his face again but he felt Kagome hug his arm, which felt nice so he decided not to.

"For my woman's safety, the lord is still mourning his pup. The only people he won't kill is other lords which also means he won't kill you mutt face since your dad was a lord as well his friend."

"Hmm… good to know…now leave wolf." Inuyasha said because he was getting very annoyed with Kouga right now and being protective of Kagome. He saw something coming right at him and Kagome; he picked her up and jumped out of the way.

"Hell, I missed!" They heard a female voice coming from behind Kouga. The one person Kagome did not want to see was…

"Ayame, don't attack Kagome!" Kouga yelled at her but looked at the corner of his eye and noticed on how the mutt had his arm around Kagome waist and being protective.

"Wolf, if she does that again… I will kill her." Inuyasha bared his fangs at Kouga and Ayame then gave a warning growl.

"_I will not hesitate to attack Ayame if she does it again; no one is going to hurt my sister." _Sango thought and getting her boomerang ready just incase along with Mirkou who was in a defense mood with his staff.

"_He's not kidding. If she does attack again then they will kill her. I have to get her to leave here now." _Kouga thought while looking at Inuyasha, Mirkou and Sango then looked at Ayame.

"Ayame, leave now."

"But Kouga you're supposed to be in love me not with that human." She said then got ready for another attack, which made Inuyasha, and the others get ready but Sango let her boomerang fly at them. Ayame and Kouga ducked when it flew over there heads and came back to Sango when she caught it.

"Wolf, I suggest you get out of here." Inuyasha let out another growl but it was not a warning growl this, it was a growl that if she attack again then he will attack. Kagome and Kouga thought that they saw red in Inuyasha eyes then he tighten hid grip around her waist.

"Ayame, we are leaving now!" Kouga said while keeping his eyes on Inuyasha, he did not know if he imagined it or not but he was not going to take the chance.

"But Koug-" He stopped her before she could finish.

"Leave now." Ayame nodded and gave up then left along with Kouga.

"That was weird." Shippo said from his perch on Kagome's shoulder.

"I have to agree with Shippo that was weird but I can't believe he told us about the lord in the south." Mirkou said while thinking about it.

"That poor lord, he is still mourning over his pup." Sango said aloud.

"We need to keep going." Inuyasha said after that he let go of Kagome's waist but he grabbed her hand and dragged her behind him with the others follow.

* * *

Kagome: Kila always is here to say something to her readers but she is working on the chapter. so i will take care of her readers. Please review, it keeps Kila to update and also to know what she needs to do to her story. KIla is working on the next chapter!

Sango: Kila is fast.

Shippo: Enjoy the story!


	4. Questions and answers

**Kagome: Yay! updated chapter.**

**Sango: Wow, Kila is fast at this.**

**Kagome: I'm liking how this story is turning out.**

_"..." Thinking_

* * *

"Inuyasha can please stop and make camp." Kagome said dragging her feet and trying to stay awake while still holding Inuyasha hand.

"_Did he go demon for a few minutes but he had Tetsusaiga with him, so how can he turn demon." _That questioned Kagome but will worry about it later but she was also curious of the lord of the south as well. She would ask them later about after they made camp.

"She as a point, we've been walking all day and she hasn't sensed the jewel shards at all." Mirkou said and trying to get the stubborn half demon to stop for camp.

"Feh, fine!" Inuyasha pretended to forget that he still was holding Kagome hand but the truth was that he really didn't want to let go. Therefore, where he was going, he was going to make sure that Kagome was following him.

"Let's camp here." Shippo jumped off Kagome shoulder and ran towards the tree.

Kagome got the things out of her backpack while Inuyasha, Mirkou went to get firewood and Sango went to the stream to get the water for Kagome. Inuyasha jumped into the tree where Kagome was sitting because he wanted to keep his eye on her and he has the need to be around her.

"So my lovely Kagome, tell me are we having ramen again?" Mirkou asked then moved his eyebrow up down until Sango hit him on the head.

"Hentai." Sango mumbled and sat beside Kagome to help her. Shippo and Inuyasha just shook their head at Mirkou.

"He never learns." Shippo said while Kilala just mewed to agree with him

"Inuyasha, come down, it's ready." Kagome called to him and he jumped down then sat beside her. They all ate their fill and Shippo went to Kagome's backpack to get some candy then he saw something a small paper with different numbers on it and a circle around on number.

"Kagome, what's this?" He pulled the mini calendar out of her backpack and waved it around.

"That's my calendar Shippo." _"Please don't ask why there is a circle." _Kagome was thinking and praying he wouldn't ask but knowing him, he will.

"Why is there a circle around this number?" He tilted his head making him look cute.

"You know when I told you there was something going on in my time. Well its father's day over there and I didn't want to be part of it."

"Father's day? Kagome what is that?" Sango because she was interested too as well as Mirkou and Inuyasha.

"It's a day where you show your father how much you love him." Kagome said while looking at the fire but Inuyasha was watching her from the corner of his eye.

"Kagome, will you tell us about your family?" Mirkou asked.

"You know about my family Mirkou. I have a mom, little brother and a grandfather." She said and she knew that they were going to ask about her father.

"What about your father Kagome?" Sango blinked at her after she asked.

"What about him?" Kagome looked from the fire and looked at her.

"You don't talk about him much." Mirkou added before Sango could say anything.

"There is nothing to know about him." Kagome looked away from them and looked back at the fire.

"Oi, wench, what do you mean?" Inuyasha said even he was curious about her father but they were afraid to ask because they didn't know if it would bring back bad memories.

"I didn't know him at, I don't remember him or never seen him." Shippo crawled into her lap and she hugged him while Inuyasha pulled her into his lap with her back pressed against his chest.

"What did Kouga mean about the lord of the south mourning his pup?" Kagome looked at them and hoping for some kind of answer because she was confused.

"You, see the lord of the south Mamoru, had a baby girl and his lands were under attack by demons." Mirkou said while looking at the fire.

"What happened to his baby?" Kagome was more curious then she thought she would be.

"He left his lands to find a safe place for his baby girl since then everyone that lives in that castle mourns for that baby. What happened to his mate that he had?" Sango asked and looked at Mirkou.

"Mamoru banished his mate from his lands." Inuyasha said while he laid his chin on top of Kagome head.

"Why, what his mate do that made Mamoru banish her? Was the pup a half demon?" Sango asked even Mirkou was curious because that was something he didn't know.

"His mate wanted nothing to do with that pup. His mate wanted a boy pup instead his mate had a girl pup." Inuyasha just shook his head

"No, that pup was a full black inu demon. Mamoru mate only spent time with that pup when the pup was hungry. Mamoru couldn't take how his mate was treating that pup so he banish her and he spend all his time with his pup." Inuyasha buried his nose in Kagome's hair and took in her sent.

"Kagome, what's this red words say?" Shippo asked and she forgot that he had that calendar in his hand.

"It says my birthday…My birthday!" Kagome completely forgot about her birthday coming up and was hoping that Inuaysha will let her go back home to celebrate it.

"Your birthday is coming up, when?" Shippo asked then started thinking of drawing a picture to give to Kagome for birthday.

"In two days… two days I will be seventeen." Kagome had a smile on her face and Inuyasha saw her smile.

"You want to go back home to celebrate it?" Inuyasha asked which was shocking because he was always like 'you stupid wench, your not going home.'

"Yes, I do. Thank you!" Kagome turned her body little then she hugged him and what surprised everyone else that he hugged back. Everyone went to sleep but when Kagome tried to get up Inuyasha tighten his grip on her.

"Stay." He whispered in her ear and she blushed but stayed in his lap anyway and fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome: Kila is sorry about not something something to her readers so...

Shippo: i want to do it. Enjoy the story and please review, so Kila will know what to change or add to her story and she is working on the next chapter right now.


	5. Bday, one day to go and dog demon?

****

****

****

Kila: I'm sorry fro being late on my update.

Kagome: your b-day was yesterday?

Kila: Yeah...

Kagome: Happy late birthday

_"..." Thinking_

**

* * *

**

Miroku waked up and saw Inuyasha holding Kagome in his lap still asleep. Inuyasha was already awake; his ear twitched then looked at Miroku.

"Not one word monk." He said still with his nose buried in Kagome's hair.

"Wasn't going to say anything but why so protective? You've never been this protected before?" Miroku asked because he wanted to know why Inuyasha is being protective of the miko.

"I could feel my demon side take over."

"Because of what Ayame did?" Miroku was shocked to hear that and was surprised that Inuyasha would say anything about it.

"Yeah, my demon side calmed down because Kagome was with me the whole time." He buried his whole face in her hair and Miroku didn't say anything else. However, when Inuyasha did, he smelt a different sent that was coming off Kagome.

"She has the smell of a demon on her…" He said after he pulled his face out of her hair and stared at her.

"What are you sure?" Miroku asked, looking up at him.

"Are you sure that you're just smelling you're sent on her or Kouga's?" Sango heard Inuyasha after she woke up.

"It's not my sent. My sent is on her but its there very little though… this other sent is covering my sent over her. Don't say anything to her, I will figure this out." Inuyasha woke Kagome up and gave him a smile. They packed up and headed back to Keaede village. (AN: Sorry about the spelling correct me if I'm wrong but be nice about it.)

Kilala jumped off Sango shoulder then she grew to her bigger form and growled straight ahead of them.

"I want the jewel shard!" A tiger demon busted through the trees in front of them and smirking at the Kagome.

"To bad, cause your not getting them!" He pulled out Tenseiga and stood in front of Kagome.

"Miko… you have the shards." The tiger demon smiled evilly while running his tongue over his lips.

"_No, duh."_ Kagome thought and resisted of rolling her eyes.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw it towards the tiger demon but he jumped out of the way just in time and it came back to her.

"Wind scar!" The wind scar headed start towards the tiger demon but he didn't get out of the way enough. The wind scar got his arm and if he didn't move it just in time, he would have lost his arm.

"Hit the mark!" Kagome let go of her arrow and the arrow went past the tiger demon face leaving a scratch on his cheek. The tiger demon looked at Kagome right in the eyes then he narrowed them.

"_There is something wrong with this bitch… she is human but has the smell of a demon."_ He thought but it didn't matter to him because he was going to kill her anyways and make off with the jewels.

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku opened his prayer beads and his wind tunnel was sucking everything in until they saw Naraku poisoned insects.

"Miroku, close your wind tunnel you fool!" Inuyasha hollered at him. Miroku closed his wind tunnel then Inuyasha sent his wind scar again but when the attack was clear, they didn't see where the tiger demon go.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. They turned around and saw the tiger demon pinned Kagome on her back against the ground with his claws around her neck.

" Hiraiko-" Sango was just about to throw it at the tiger demon but Miroku stopped her.

"No, sango, you might hit Kagome."

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?!" Inuyasha said getting frustrated because he knew that the might hit her with the wind scar.

"Give me the jewel bitch!" He said tighten his grip around her neck but then he stopped choking because he heard a noise.

"Now what?!" Inuyasha said.

"Is that growling?" Sango asked but was wondering if her sister was going to be in more trouble then just with this tiger demon.

"It sounds like a dog." Miroku asked but Inuyasha isn't growling.

"If he's not growling then who is?" Shippo asked, he escaped before the tiger demon got Kagome pinned. After Shippo asked that two black dogs walked out of the tree line and stopped just couple of feet away from the tiger demon.

"Those are guard dogs of the south." Sango was shocked because anyone ever see's them at all and they stay at the castle.

"Inuyasha are we in the south lands or part of the south lands?" Miroku asked because the guards' dogs attack anything in sight if anything or anyone is close to the castle.

"No, we are not in the south lands at all." Inuyasha was worried for the pack and Kagome safety the most.

"We are not in the south lands, you mutts!" The tiger demon growled at the dogs and bared his fangs at the two dogs. Bad idea of on his part because after that the two dogs ran at the tiger demon. One dog grabbed his shoulder with his teeth and pulled him off Kagome while the other was standing over Kagome growling at Inuyasha gang.

"Inuyasha see if you can communicate with the dog." Miroku said then Inuyasha looked at him with an annoyed mark showing up.

"Only the lord of the south can communicate with them." Sango said and they watched the other dog throw the tiger demon against the tree and he ran off.

Kagome rolled on her stomach and looked up at the black dog demon standing over her. She tried to slide out from under him but the dog moved off her and stood beside her while the other stood on the other side of her.

"Kagome, see if you can stand up and walk this way." Inuyasha put Tensegia in its sheath and held out his hand.

"Ok." Kagome stood up slowly while the dogs were watching her but when she stood up all the way, each dog stand up and looked at her. She walked forward when she got halfway, she ran towards Inuyasha. He grabbed her hand, pulled her into a hug, and before they knew it the dogs was gone.

* * *

kila: Please review and working on the next chapter. sorry i needed a break. but i am updating.


	6. Birthday here and what!

**Kila: ok, here is the next chapter**

**Kagome: Yay! -dances around-**

**Kila: too hyper.... anyways enjoy my readers!**

* * *

"I'm fine Inuyasha…" Kagome said on his back since he refused to let her walk

"Feh."

"What was with those black dogs were they demon?" Kagome asked while she put her chin on his shoulder.

"Those were guard dogs from the south but what would they be doing here since were not in the south." Miroku thought aloud and trying to figure it out.

"Maybe they wanted to protect Kagome." Shippo said from his perch on Miroku shoulder.

"They shouldn't have… Kagome is supposed to be died. They don't protect humans unless they are in the south lands." Sango said while walking beside Miroku holding Kilala.

"Doesn't matter if a human is on the south lands or not, those guard dogs doesn't protect anyone expect the lord or anyone that lives in the castle." Inuyasha said then gripped his hold on Kagome legs to make sure that she won't fall off.

"So they protected me for nothing?" Kagome asked but she got this feeling that there was more to it then just protective her.

"Did you see how both dogs stood beside her and watch her walk towards us."

"What are you talking about Sango?" Inuyasha ear twitch at what she said.

"They were tensed when she was walking towards us. It was like…"

"They were going to attack us if we hurt Kagome." Miroku finished her sentence.

"They looked sad to me." Shippo said.

"Sad?" Kagome looked over her shoulder to look at Shippo.

"Yeah, like they didn't want you to come to us."

"He's right. You could see it in their eyes like they were losing someone important to them but Kagome is not from this time." Sango said while petting Kilala.

"Kilala didn't even attack them while they were near me." Kagome said/

"Kilala couldn't attack anyways." Inuyasha stated when the gang walked into Kaede village and let Kagome slide off his back.

"Why not?" All this information about the southlands, the lord and anything else in the lords' lands was getting more curious by the minute.

"Because, if one of those dogs went back injured to the castle, the lord would have Kilala killed by the minute. Those dogs are untouchable." Inuyasha said while shaking his head.

"I bet they would let Kagome touch them." Shippo stated and ran inside into Kaede's hut.

"My birthday is today, I need to go home Inuyasha. Bye guys." Kagome ran off towards the well.

"Wait Kagome… Damn it." Inuyasha mumbled then ran after her, hoping to catch her just in time.

Kagome reached the well and put one leg over then turned around. She looked threw the trees and narrowed her eyes. She thought she was the two dogs that saved her life but when she blinked, there was nothing there.

"Kagome! You wench." You're not staying forever over there." Inuyasha said while he crossed his arms.

"I wont I be back tomorrow, I promise. Inuyasha did those dogs follow us?" She looked back where she thought she saw the dogs.

"No, why?" He uncrossed his arms and looked where she staring at.

"I thought I saw them through there but I think I'm just seeing things." She gave him a smile and put her leg over the well.

"Wench you better be back here tomorrow." He said with a scowl on his face.

"I will." She smiled at him one last time and dropped in the well. She landed on solid ground then climbed up the ladder.

"Sis! Happy birthday. "Souta said right when she came out of the well house then hugged her and she hugged her back.

"Thanks Souta." They walked in the house and Souta ran into the living room to get gramps.

"Mom, I'm home." Kagome walked into the kitchen and hugged her mom.

"Happy birthday Kagome." She said as she hugged Kagome back.

"Happy birthday Kagome." Gramps came walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks gramps. I'm hungry can we eat?" She asked after she messed with Souta's hair.

"Of course, we were waiting on you." Mom said then fixed Kagome her favorite dish.

"Thanks mom!" Kagome took the bowl and sat down beside Souta who already got his food. After they eat, they sang happy birthday to Kagome then ate some cake.

"Here Kagome." Gramps gave her his gift and she opened it and it was sutras that didn't work but she would cherish them anyways.

"Thanks gramps." Kagome said with a smile on her face while she talked to Souta, her mom and gramps looked at each other and knew it was time.

"Souta it's time for bed, you have school tomorrow." Mom said and Souta just nodded then gave Kagome a hug good night.

"Kagome, we have something to give you." She said, she laid a blue paw print necklace and a letter on the table in front of Kagome.

"Oh, it's beautiful, mom." Kagome was about to put it on but her mom stopped her before she could.

"Kagome, before you read the letter, we have to tell you something… you're not my real daughter." Kagome just blinked at them and shook her head.

"What?! What you mean I'm not your real daughter?"

"You're not her daughter at all Kagome. You're a demon, a princess demon to be in fact." Gramps said with a calm look on his face along with his daughter.

"Wait… I'm a demon?" Kagome was shocked and didn't know if this is some kind of birthday joke.

"Yes, you're a demon but you don't believe us then read the note in front of you when I found you." Mom said, she really didn't want to do this but she knew that it was time to and she respected the lord of the south wishes.

Kagome read the note on how that she was a demon, demons were real and that Kagome was proof that demons are real but when she got to the bottom, she saw the name Mamoru lord of the south.

"I really am a demon and this isn't a joke?" She asked still looking at the name at the bottom of the note.

"This isn't a joke and to prove it, put your necklace on and think about being demon." Gramps said while leaning forward on the table. He wanted to see what Kagome looked like and he knew that Kagome wanted to know what she looked like as well.

"Ok." She put the blue paw print necklace around her neck then starting thinking about being a demon. Her hair grew longer with more blue streaks in it, her nails grew longer, ears grew being pointed then a blue paw print showed up on middle of her forehead. However, what shocked them most was the long black fluffy tail that wrapped around her shoulder.

"Oh Kagome, your beautiful." Mom said with a smile on her face along with Gramps.

"I am? I need a mirror." Kagome ran upstairs into room then she gasped when she looked into the mirror. She brought her hand up and waved her hand making sure that her reflection was doing the same thing as here.

"_What's Inuyasha going to say about this and what about my real father?"_ She thought wondering what the others were going to say and will she get to meet her real father.

* * *

kila: please review so i know what to change and working on the next chapter!


	7. Who the hell are you? Kagome?

Kagome: Yay, new chapter!

* * *

Kagome got some ramen to take back to the guys in the feudal era but the thing is that she has not turned back into her human form. She has been in her demon form since she found out and she fell asleep that way.

"Kagome, what to you? You're awesome!" Souta said when she came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Thank you Souta." She said then she tickled him with her tail and he just grabbed it, feeling how soft her tail is.

"Souta, time for you to go to school." Mom said while putting the dishes in the sink.

"Yes, mom." He said then gave Kagome a hug and headed out the door for school.

"Mom, I think it will be better if I lived in the feudal era." Kagome said when she sat down. Gramps knew that it will hurt his daughter and knew that Kagome would want to live where she was first born.

"I know and its better that you did. So you can meet your father and learn everything about you." Mom said with a smile on her face but on the inside she was hurting because she is losing her girl.

"You will always be my mom and this will always be my family." She hugged her mom and they both had tears rolling down their face. She let go of her then hugged her crazy gramps that she come to know and love.

"What about Sout-" She started saying.

"Don't worry we will tell Souta for you." Mom said.

"Go on Kagome." Gramps said while looking at the newspaper

Kagome smiled at them then ran out the door towards the well house. She jumped in the well and feeling the magic taking her back home.

"_Home." _She thought when she hit solid ground then she looked up at the open blue sky. She jumped out of the well and she was happy that she didn't have to climb out as she always did before.

"_I'm home… I'm finally home." _She closed her eyes and smiled. She would miss them but she belongs here with her friends and her father.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha said landing in front of her.

"_He doesn't know that it's me." _Kagome thought.

"Inuyasha it's me Kagome." She said while taking a step forward then she turned her head towards Mirkou and Sango running towards them.

"What's your business here?" Miroku said while getting in a defense with his staff along with Sango.

"Miroku, it's me, Kagome."

"Prove it!" Inuyasha hollered at her.

"_Fine, he wants proof, I'll prove it all right." _Kagome thought with a small smirk on her face.

"Inuyasha… Sit boy!" Kagome smiled when Inuyasha went down to the ground and making everyone gasps at her.

"Kagome!" Shippo jumped into her arms and she hugged him

"Kagome, you're a demon." Sango said and watch Kilala swat at Kagome's tail when it twitched.

"I'm a Black Inu demon to be correct Sango." Kagome smiled at her then at Miroku and Inuyasha after he got out of the hole.

"What?!! You're a Black Inu demon?!" Inuyasha said then he circled her, pulling her clothes and pulled her tail little to hard.

"That hurts you know." She said while narrowing her eyes. She watches him stop in front of her and brought his hand up to touch the paw print on her forehead.

"You're the heir of the lord of the South!" He yelled and pointed to her forehead.

"She can't be. The lord's pup disappeared and no one knows where she went." Miroku said while taking a good look at the paw print on her forehead.

"She is the Lord Mamoru daughter of the south." Sesshomaru said walking out of the shadow of the trees.

"What are you doing here Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked, he knew better not to disrespect a lord.

"I caught the sent of the lord daughter of the south and I had to come see for myself that she is alive. But I can't believe that its Inuyasha wench." After he said that two black dogs came out of the shadows and growled at them.

"Why are they growling?" Shippo asked then buried himself deeper into Kagome arms.

"Because we are near her and I believe that they are here to take her back home." Sesshomaru said then left because he got the answer he wanted.

"Well, let's go meet your father Kagome. I know he will be happy to see you again. Sango said while the two black dogs walked to Kagome and grabbed the sleeves of her shirt then started pulling her wanting her to go with them.

"See, they want you to go Kagome." Shippo said from her arms.

"Well. I do want to meet him since he is my father." She looked at the two dogs and smiled. "Lead the way." She said to them. The two dogs were up in front, inuyasha and Kagome in the middle and Miroku and Sango were bringing up the rear.

"Inuyasha, what's my father like?" She asked, she wanted to know things about him before she got there. The truth she was actually nervous of meeting him.

"Feh. You will see once we get there." He said while he grabbed her hand. "Don't be nervous, nothing will go wrong because I'm with you." She looked at him and gave him a smile while he gave a small smile in returned.

"_Now, I have to ask him for permission… great but it will be worth it. I need to tell her I love her but I'm not going to tell her while were around Miroku and Sango though." _He thought and it would embarrass him to tell her in front of them.

"Are we almost there?" Shippo asked from his perch in Kagome arms.

"We are close and stop whining." Inuyasha said while crossing his arms. They stop on top of a hill and they saw the castle of the south.

"Let's go!" Kagome said with a smile on her and watch the two dogs run down the hill towards the castle.

* * *

Kila: please review, working on the next chapter and sorry if this chapter is short.


	8. Welcome Home

**Kila: hi,. my readers, i finally got some time to update this chapter and im sorry for being so long to update.**

**Kagome: thats alright Kila**

**Kila: I dont own Inuyasha but i do own this story that my readers are reading**

_"..." Thinking_

"..." talking

* * *

They walked down in the hill but when they got to the bottom, guards came out from behind the trees and walked on both sides of them.

"I don't like this." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha then got close to his side and hugged his arm.

"It's ok; they know you returned and don't want anything bad happen to you." He whispered back and laid his other hand on her hand that was wrapped around his arm.

"They are really going to protect Kagome." Sango whispered to Mirkou.

"They would kill us but since Kagome is with us, they are not going to." He whispered back to her and she walked little closer to his side. They stopped at the closed huge gate and waited for it to open.

"Call the M'lord and tell him that his daughter has returned!" The captain of the guard yelled at a maid and she ran in the palace to tell her M'lord.

"M'lord your daughter has returned." She said when she ran in his study then he ran out the door and out to the front gates.

"He is almost here, you'll be fine and everything will be ok." Inuyasha whispered to her while she tightens her grip on his arm that she was hugging. She knew that he was coming but she still nervous as hell though.

"My baby girl, my Kagome has returned and lord Inuyasha it's nice to see you again. My you've grown." Mamoru said while looking at Kagome Inuyasha then looking at Miroku and Sango. He will find out how his daughter is friends with humans.

Kagome let go of Inuyasha arm and walked towards her father then stopped couple inches from him.

"Welcome home, baby girl." Mamoru said when he pulled her to him and hugged her then pushed her back little to get a good look of her. The guards were cheering and black dogs were howling for the returned of their beloved princess.

"You look more like me then your mother." He said and pulled her into a hug again.

"Dad, this is Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo." Kagome said looking at them while pointing at them.

"Let's us all go in and celebrate the return of my daughter." Mamoru said with a huge smile on his face and wrapped his arm around Kagome. Leading them inside the palace but not knowing that Naraku was watching them.

**With Naraku**

"Kana show me Inuyasha." Naraku said while watching the mirror that Kana was holding up and showing him the Inuyasha gang at the Southlands.

"Hmm… the miko is a black inu demon. This will be fun, the jewel shards will be mine." He said while letting out an evil chuckle and watching Mamoru hugging his daughter.

"To get to her, I have to kill the lord along with Inuyasha." He said letting out an evil smile and was thinking of a plan to get rid of the lord.

**With the gang**

"How's the family I gave you to treating you?" Mamoru asked and was hoping that they treat her well while they had her all those years.

"Very great dad, I see them as my family." Kagome said with a smile on her face then Inuyasha came up to walk beside her.

"Inuyasha how is that brother of yours?" Mamoru asked but he saw how close Inuyasha was to his daugther and he knew that he would have to have a talk with both of them soon.

"Feh, he is still a stuck up ass." Inuyasha said while crossing his arms and Mamoru just laughed.

"I thought he was still and I don't think he will grow out of it until he finds himself a mate." Mamoru said with a smile on his face and leading to the dining area. Kagome was looking at the portraits on the wall while walking to the dining area but one portrait caught her eye and she stopped to look at it.

"What are you looking at Kags?" Inuaysha asked while walking back to her said since he was the only one who noticed her that was not following. He followed her eyesight that she was looking at a portrait.

"Since when you started calling me Kags?" She blinked at him then he realized at he let that slip out and started to blush.

"Since now, you wench." He said while put his hands in his sleeves and putting on his tough guy act but all Kagome did was just smiled. She looked back at the portrait and in the portrait; there was her father, her mother and her when she was a pup.

"That's my mother? She is beautiful." She said and noticed how she looks more like her father then her mother but when she was, a pup she looked liked little like her mother.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said while looking at her with a small smile on his face and she looked back at him also with a smile on her face but also was blushing.

"Come on, my dad and the others are waiting for us." She said while grabbing his hand and pulled him longed. He just smiled and closed the grip on her hand then he saw her tail wrap around his arm but Kagome did not have a clue that her tail had wrapped around his arm.

* * *

kila: please review and sorry for keeping my readers wait so long for the update. working on the next chapter. sorry if the chapter is not long. i stop writing when i can not think of anything else to put in the chapter. Enjoy my readers!


	9. Questions and answers, being called mama

**Kila: hey my readers, here is new chapter. sorry for making my readers wait so long. -leaves-**

**Sango: Kila is going to work on the chapter**

**Kila: totally random but was wondering was there a character in Inuyasha that was name Mamoru? **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha walked in the dining room and they saw that everyone else was already sitting down but they were waiting on them before they started eating. They started smirking and smiling at them when they walked in, Kagome did not know what they were smiling about but Inuyasha knew.

"What?" Kagome asked and blinked at them, Inuyasha had held back a laugh and raised his arm a little to show Kagome. She looked at his arm and saw her tail wrapped around his arm. She blushed while unwrapping her tail from his arm and went to sit down by her father while Inuyasha sat beside her.

"I remember that my tail had wrapped around your mother arm when we were around your age." Mamoru said while chuckling lightly at the memory.

"What was mama like when she was a pup?" Shippo asked after he jumped into Kagome lap.

"Kagome, your not mated to anyone, because I would have smelled it." He said while tapping his nose with his finger.

"I'm not dad. Shippo you really see me as your mama?" Kagome said while blushing then looked at Shippo.

"Of course I do. You take care of me as your own and I see you as my mama." He said with a blush on his face while looking down.

"Of course I will be your mama." She said while hugging him while everyone smiled at the two of them.

"_Damn, since I see Kagome as mine, then Shippo will be my son as well… damn it that's mean I have to be nicer to the kit."_ Inuyasha thought but he wouldn't have it any other way because they were his pack and he saw them as his family.

"Oh and if someone wanted to mate with you baby girl, they would have to see me first." Mamoru said taking a sip of his drink with his eyes closed.

"_Damn it… now I have to talk to her father but I knew that already and it will be worth it in the end." _Inuyasha thought while looking at Kagome from the corner of his eye.

"Your mama was a handful as a pup. She would not stay put, she would ran off from the maids and give them a ran for their money. I remember one time she was outside with the guards and watching them train. She would always try to get involved and give my most trusted friend which is the captain of the guard hell for always running in training battle." Mamoru said while shaking his head while the others laughed expect for Kagome

"Kagome, I didn't know you could cause that much trouble when you were that little." Mirkou said with a chuckle.

"That means I get to spoil my grandchild." Mamoru said with a hug smile on his face and held out his arms for Shippo.

"Yay, I have a papaw!" Shippo said with excitement and jumped into his papaw arms then hugged him. The others had laughed because it was too funny not to laugh at. (AN: I call my grandfather and grandmother, mamaw and papaw. Just to let my readers know.)

"Dad, you can't spoil him to bad or he will get away with everything." Kagome said and was hoping that he really wont spoil him but she knew that she will let him since he had to give her up to keep her safe.

"Why do I sense the jewel shards on you, daughter?" He asked while petting his grandchild hair.

"Because when I first came through the well after I met Inuyasha I broke the jewel by accident and now we are looking for all the pieces before Naraku gets all of them." Kagome said with a sweat dropped showing on her forehead.

"_Naraku?"_ Mamoru thought and didn't really like the sound of that name but he has heard that name somewhere before but doesn't know where.

"M'lord, does Kagome a true demon form like you?" Sango asked while petting Kirara.

'Did Kagome run around in her demon form causing trouble?" Mirkou asked because hearing these stories about her was funny and they were all curious anyways.

"Please call me Mamoru since you are her friends but yes she does, she looks like me but she more blue on her ears and on her tail. No, she didn't because she only changed into her dog form once in her life before I had took her to the well." Mamoru said and he was been wanting nothing but take his daughter into the field where he taught her how to change into her dog form and just hold her and not let her go.

"Dad, why did you take me to well and leave me with them? I'm happy you did because I got more people to add to my family but ever since they told me about you, I've been wondering why you did it." Kagome said and was hoping her father will tell her because he thought the others told her what happened but she figured that there was more to it.

"Baby girl before you ever came in my life. Demons been taking over Lords lands because all they wanted was power and any females that lived on their lands. Demons attack my lands when you were a pup baby girl and I knew that if I lost my lands then I would have lost you to them. I didn't want that to happen so I took you from here and found a family to love you until you were old enough to come back home." He said then he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and hugged her to him.

"Mirkou when will you mate with Sango?" Shippo asked when he jumped up to sit on his papaw shoulder while looking at him. Mirkou coughed while drinking his drink and Sango blushed really red while the others chuckled.

"Shippo, we are not talking about Sango and me, we are talking about Kagome." Mirkou said with a blush.

"Why did you banish your mate?" Inuyasha asked while his ear twitch but he probably already knew the answer what the lord was going to say.

"That is not your concern why I banish her, Inuyasha. Kagome have you tried changing into your dog form at all?" Mamoru asked while looking at her and was hoping that she will not ask about her traitor mother.

"No, I haven't, I don't even remember how to." Kagome said while shaking her head.

"What was your mate's name?" Inuyasha asked again with one of his ear flicks.

"Inuyasha, it's none of your damn business." Mamoru said with a growl

"No, its not but it is to Kagome." He said back with a light growl at him but Kagome laid her hand on his arm to clam him down and not start anything with her father.

"_I wont push my father but I am wondering myself though. Dad can tell me when he is ready." _Kagome thought

* * *

kila: I want to thank all the readers who reviewed my story and please keep reviewing. your reviews are letting me know that i am heading in the right direction and your reviews mean alot to me. Thank you. working on the next chapter. My readers thank you again for waiting the update.

Shippo: aww, i wanted to say something... -pouts-

Kila: you will in the next chapter


	10. Talk with daughter

**Kagome: Yay! Updated chapter**

**Shippo: Kila is not here cause she is working on the next chapter**

**Sango: She never takes a break does she?**

**Kagome: Yes but she wants to keep her readers happy.**

* * *

"The maid will show you to your rooms. Kagome I need to talk to you." Mamoru said while the others followed the maid that was leading them to their rooms for the night.

"Sango, will you take Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." She walked over to Mamoru and took him into her arms then followed the maid.

"Yes, dad?" She asked,

"Take a walk with me?" He smiled at her while he stood up and held out his hand to his baby girl.

"Sure, I would love it." She put her hand into his then he closed the gap on her hand and pulled her to stand up.

"Kagome, do you have to find the jewel shards first before this Naraku person does?" He asked while leading her outside then outside of the castle gates.

"Yes, I believe that we will have to leave tomorrow to start looking again so Naraku doesn't get all the jewel shards." She said with a sigh.

"I expect you to come visit your father when ya'll take a break… besides I need to spoil my grandchild." Mamoru laughed while Kagome shook her head.

"Ok dad, we will. I will make sure that we will come visit you because if Inuyasha argues I will just sit him." She said with a laugh.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha is in his room that the maid showed him and he was minding his own business. He was looking out the window because he thought he saw a huge black dog with blue on the tip of its three tails and blue on the tip of his ear.

"I'm going to talk to Mamoru when he comes back with Kagome. His necklace started to glowing and he looked down at it.

"Shit!" He said then the next thing he knew his face hit the floor. "What I do this time?" He mumbled into the floor wondering what he did.

**Back with Mamoru and Kagome**

He changed into his dog form and she was shocked on how huge he was then was wondering if she was big as his demon form.

"Wow, dad your huge as Sesshomaru… you might be bigger then him." She giggled at him because he was purring while she was petting his black left front leg. He grabbed the back of her shirt then slung her gently on to the back of his neck.

"Taking you somewhere, where you can enjoy the view." He said while running towards a cliff, he jumped on the side of the cliff then he jumped again, he was on the top of the cliff looking over the castle and his lands.

"Wow." She jumped off his back and looked at the beautiful view. He leaned his face down and nuzzled her face then changed back to his humanoid form.

"I take it you love the view baby girl?" He smiled while he sat down beside her and ran his hand through her hair.

"I do dad." Kagome leaned against her father side and looked at the view.

"Kagome, do you love Inuyasha?" Mamoru asked his daughter, he already knew the answer but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Yeah I love him but he doesn't love me." She said while looking at the castle.

"I can tell that you do… The way you look at him is the way I looked at you're…" Mamoru couldn't finish the sentence.

"My mom? Why did you banish her dad?" She asked and was hoping that he would tell her.

"I will only say this baby girl… She didn't want anything to do with you after you were born." He said while hugging her to his side tightly.

"Can you tell what she was like before I can?" She asked

"She was a lot like you baby girl. She was sweet, kind and all those things like you but when you can along she turned cold and didn't want anything to do with you." He said with a sigh and hoped that she would stop asking questions about that traitor.

"Why do you think that Inuyasha doesn't love you?" He asked and was wondering what her answer was going to be.

"Because he still love Kikyo." (AN: Please correct me if I'm wrong but be nice about it though)

"Kikyo?" He said while looking at her with a confused look on his face.

"She was Inuyasha first lover and before came through the well, Naraku turned them against each other." She told him and told him the journey that they started when Inuyasha and her first met. She told him how Kikyo came back to life by stealing half her soul.

"_That mutt… I will kill him if he doesn't love her back. If he does love her and he leaves her… then there will be hell to pay." _Mamoru thought and made a fist with his hand. Kagome saw his fist and decided that its time to change the subject.

"Will my demon form big as your?" She looked up at him with sparkle in her eyes.

"You won't be big as me." He said with a chuckle

"Why not?" Kagome said with a pout and crossed her arms. He held back a laugh but he was close of letting it out though.

"Because my baby girl, Black inu female demons doesn't get as big as the male demons. You will only be half my size, you will be big but you will be small though." He said while messing with her hair.

"Dad, stop messing with my hair." She said while swatting at his hands.

"No can do baby girl. I haven't seen you in forever so I get to mess with your hair and whatever else I can mess with." He said with a laugh and stopped messing with her hair then touch the blue paw print on her forehead.

"You know Kagome; you will be in charge after I'm gone." He said while looking at her.

"But that wont be for a long time dad and besides your doing a great job as a lord. I wouldn't know what to do; I can't fill in your place once you're gone." She said with little panicked in her voice.

"You won't have to take care of it on your own. The captain of the guard will help you and so will Inuyasha."

"Ehh! But dad I'm pretty sure that Inuyasha doesn't want to be a lord." She said but was shocked when he said Inuyasha name.

"His father would want him to and this experience would be good for him."

"_I think your wrong about that dad." _Kagome thought then yawned.

"Your tired, come on baby girl." Mamoru pulled her up then picked her up in his arms and walked down the path that leads them back to the castle.

"Dad, I'm not that tired, I can walk." Kagome said while struggling to get out of his arms but he let out a growl and she stop moving.

"I know you can walk but I haven't got to hold you in forever, Kagome… let me have my time like this with you." He whispered while burring his face into her hair and smelling her sent. She nodded her head and went to sleep, letting her father have his time like this with her because he was right.

* * *

Shippo: Kila said i can do this and she is not here right now... so, here you go readers, she hoping that this chapter is longer. she is sorry about the chapters coming out short. Enjoy ad please review! She likes to thanks all her reviewers!


	11. Talk with him

**Kagome: Yay, another Updated chapter!**

**Mirkou: Kila doesnt rest does she.**

**Inuyasha: Feh, who cares.**

**Sango: Her readers does.**

* * *

The captain of the guard saw Mamoru walking through the castle gates with their sleeping princess that they all come to know and love. He just shaked his at head with a smile then nodded to Mamoru and he nodded back at his most trusted friend. A maid was waiting for him at the door to show him the room for Kagome. He followed her up the stairs passing Mirkou, and Sango then he stopped in the middle of hall.

"Where is my grandchild Shippo sleeping?" Mamoru asked because Shippo is his only grandchild… for right now.

"He is sleeping with the Sango, I went to go get him so he can sleep with his mother but he fell asleep and she told me that he can sleep with her for the night." The maid said then started walking again with Mamoru following her until she stops at a door.

"My daughter's room?" He knew it was because that was his old room when he was a pup and he remembers the conversation he had with the maid when he got back to his home.

**Flash back**

He was walking back to the castle gates with blood on him from where he killed those demons that was on his lands. He was not in the mood to talk to anyone because he just had to give up his own baby girl to total strangers that he didn't know but he knew that they would protect her and love her like their own.

"M'lord" The maid bow to him was he walked in through the door.

"I need you to clean and tidy up my old room." He said while picking demon skin out of his tail.

"But why M'lord?" The maid asked with confusing on her face.

"Because when my daughter comes back she will have my old room." He said with narrow eyes so the annoying maid won't ask a stupid question or go against his request.

"R…right away M'lord." The maid with scared in her voice and bowed low when he passed her heading to his room. When he was gone the maid let out a her breath that she was holding when he walked passed her.

**End flash back**

The maid bowed low as he entered his old room and laid her on the bed then pushed her bangs back to look at the paw print on her forehead.

"Change her clothes so she can sleep well, I have something else to deal with and don't bother me." He said with an angry voice so the maid won't argue with him.

"Hai, M'lord." the maid said as she bowed low when she passed him then looked at the princess that has grown into a woman before her.

"_You look nothing like your mother… it's a good thing to."_ The maid thought with a smile then walked over to the bed to do her job.

Inuyasha went to his door and opened it, there at his door was Lord Mamoru looking at him with hatred… or so he thought.

"_Maybe he is putting up an act so the workers won't think that he is a big softie." _Inuyasha thought because he would never dare say that to him, if he did then he would be good as died.

"You know why you're here right?" Mamoru asked as he walked in his study area then walked over to his desk and sat down.

'Yes, I do know why and it's because of Kagome." Inuyasha said as he sat down in front of the lord while keeping voice in checked. Mamoru just looked at him in the eyes then he started growling.

"You don't love her at all." Mamoru said with a growl but stopped growl to claim himself down.

"I do love Kagome! You don't know anything!" Inuyasha said back with a small growl in his throat but he had to keep in check because this is Kagome's father and he can kill him.

"I don't know anything… I know plenty enough that you still run to a dead corpse that has half of my daughter soul." Mamoru said with his hand made a tight fist.

"…" Inuyasha didn't say a word, all he did was bowed his head so Mamoru couldn't see his eyes.

"Don't have anything to say about that do you now? You did think that Kagome wouldn't tell me about that? Of course you were thinking that she wouldn't but guess what she did." Mamoru said while leaning back in his chair.

"I did love Kikyo but she is nothing but corpse and I love Kagome… at least I am not afraid to tell her unlike you." Inuyasha said as he lifted his head up and looked at Mamoru straight in the eyes.

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha?" Mamoru asked with a raised eyebrow at him.

"I'm not afraid to tell Kagome why you banished her from your lands." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face

"That is none of your business Inuyasha! Your father would have said the same thing." Mamoru said as he slammed his fist on top of his desk.

"Your right it's not any of my business but it is for Kagome and if I have to tell her then so be it." Inuyasha said with his arm crossed.

"Why?" Mamoru said with narrowed eyes.

"Because I love her and I'm asking for your permission lord Mamoru." Inuyasha said then Mamoru started laughing out and Inuyasha thought the lord of the south done lost his mind.

"I can finally see that you truly love her. You would go the length to tell her why I banished her mother from my lands. I can see you have some of your father spirit in you and that is a good thing. I need someone who will love Kagome with all her heart and keep her safe from anything including things from the past that does not need to repeat it self again." Mamoru said with a soft smile on his face.

"So I have your permission?" Inuyasha asked because to be honest the speech that the lord just said… he lost him and wanted to be on the safe side.

"Yes you have my permission." He said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said then slid down a little in his sit and let out a breath.

"Did you really think I would just say yes right off the bat?" Mamoru chuckled at him when he slides down his sit.

"Yes, I did." Inuyasha said honestly.

"Sorry Inuyasha couldn't let you get off that easily. But I do have a question though." Mamoru said.

"What's that?" He blinked at him.

"Kagome said that she can sit you," Mamoru said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's because this necklace around my neck. Kagome tells me to sit then I fall to the floor and let me tell you it hurts." Inuyasha and Mamoru laughed aloud then he watched Inuyasha head towards the door.

"I will take care of your daughter." Inuyasha said then left heading back to his room and Mamoru with a smile on his face, knowing he will have more then one grandchild to spoil.

* * *

Shippo: Kila is not here because she is working on the next chapter. enjoy and please review! Oh, Kila asked please dont kill her if there are Kikyo fans that are reading her story.

Inuyasha: stupid rut


	12. Goodbye for now

**Kila: so sorry to my readers for being late on my update but i have been gone for the hole week camping but here you go.**

**Kagome: enjoy the story!**

* * *

Kagome sat up in her bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes while the other hand played with her blue paw print necklace that was around her neck.

"I don't want to go jewel shard hunting again and leave my dad." Kagome said aloud and really expecting an answer from anybody.

"You're not leaving him Kags." Kagome had her eyes big and was fully awaked now. She saw Inuyasha leaning against the doorframe.

"I know I'm not leaving him but we just got here though." She said then got out from under the covers to sit on the side of the bed.

"I know Kags but we have to find the jewel shards before Naraku finds all of them first." He said while walking over to the bed and he sat down beside her.

"I know but we can always come visit and besides that's what I already told him." She told him with a smile on her face and he could not help but give a small smile back.

"Whatever you say wench." He said half heartily but he knew that they would be coming back more then once.

"_Big risk I'm going to take but I will take however many sits she throws at me." _He thought then he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Inuyas-." She didn't get to finish her sentence because Inuyasha had his lips on hers and before she could kiss him back, he pulled away from her.

"We need to start heading out and you need to see your father before we leave." He said and before she could say anything, he already left her room.

"_Well… that was nice but I wished he would have stayed longer." _She thought while touching her fingers to her lips. She got ready and headed down the hall. She stopped and saw her father looking back at her with a soft smile on his face but with sadness in his eyes.

"C'mon baby girl, your friends are waiting for you." Mamoru said while walking over to her and she had to look up to look at him since he was taller then her also he is the same height or he might be little taller then Sesshomaru.

"I know dad." Kagome said with little sadness in voice and knowing her dad, he sensed it. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug.

"We will see each other again real soon baby girl." He said while burring his nose into her hair getting her smell so he can remember her until she comes back for a visit.

"I know dad but we just met and I'm not ready to leave just yet." She said while nuzzling her face into his chest.

"This is only a goodbye for now baby girl; it's not a forever goodbye." He said while running his hand down her hair and trying to calm her down.

"I know dad." She leaned back and gave him a smile while he smiled back at her.

"There's my happy baby girl that I know." He said with a chuckle then leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"M'lord, they are waiting on your daughter." The maid said couple of feet behind them. Mamoru just nodded his head and kept one arm around Kagome while walking by the maid who was bowing low to them.

"I'm going to miss this place." Kagome said as she laid her head on her father's shoulder.

"And everyone here is going to miss you baby girl especially me." He whispered to her.

"Mommy." Shippo ran towards them when they stepped outside then he jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Hey Shippo. Say bye to your papaw." She said while looking down at him while he was in her arms.

"Awe. Bye Papaw." Shippo said after he jumped into Mamoru arms and hugged him.

"We will see each other again Shippo. We are just saying goodbye for now, not a forever goodbye." Mamoru said then hugged him back. He knew he was going to miss his grandson and his baby girl then he handed Shippo back to Kagome.

"I am trusting you to protect your pack Inuyasha." Mamoru said while walking over to Inuyasha and standing in front of him then he held out his hand to him.

"I will always protect my pack." Inuyasha said then he looked at the hand that was held out in front of him. He grabbed Mamoru hand and gripped it hard while Mamoru gripped his hand hard back. To prove that he would keep his word.

"Here is a piece of advice, if Kagome figures out how to change into her full demon form and she feels that she if anyone is being threaten and she wont clam down. You have to rub her ear. Her size will only be the as the demon cat for now until she gets the hang of demon form." Mamoru whispered to him and only to him because he didn't want the humans and his baby girl worried.

"Thanks for the advice; I will look after her and the kit… I will tell her how I feel about her soon." Inuyasha told Mamoru while looking straight at his eyes with nothing but the truth.

"It's nice to meet the two of you." Mamoru said while looking at Sango and Mirkou.

"It's a pleasure to meet Kagome father, Lord Mamoru." Mirkou told him then bowed to him along with Sango and Kagome walked over to them then stood beside her father.

"Before you leave, I have something to give you baby girl." Mamoru said then put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. A black dog the size of Kirara's big form came running towards them.

"Awe, to cute!" Kagome said and Sango just nodded to her head in agreement with her.

"He will go with ya'll and help protect you." Mamoru told while looking at Kagome then he noticed the necklace that she was wearing and smiled.

"I'll never take it off, dad." She told him with proud voice and a smile on her face.

"It's time for ya'll to get going. If you get going now then I won't have to wait as long to see you again." Mamoru said with a smile on his face. Kagome gave him one last hug then the gang walks out of the palace gates.

* * *

Kila: please review and sorry for being this late on my update! working on the next chapter


	13. Runin with Kikyo

**Kila: im sorry sorry my readers for being this late on my updates.**

**Inuyasha: your late own your update wnech.**

**Kila: Im sorry i was busy with school then i had a writers block.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters but i do own this story**

* * *

"Did my father say what the dog name was?" Kagome asked while walking beside Inuyasha in front of the group, the black dog in the middle with Shippo sitting on tip of him then Mirkou and Sango behind the group.

"No, he didn't say." Sango said while petting Kirara.

"Can I name him?" Shippo asked while petting the dog. Inuyasha scoffed then his ears twitch.

"No, you will give that dog a girly name and he doesn't need a girly name." Inuyasha said and Kagome gave him a be nice look.

"No, I won't! Please mommy." Shippo asked putting on his puppy dog face and knowing that Kagome cant say no while Mirkou and Sango giggled at him. They all knew that Kagome was going to give into her son.

"Sure sweetie." Kagome said with a smile while looking over her shoulder to look at him.

"Hmm… I think I will call you…. Seiichi." Shippo said and the dog braked at him to tell him that he liked his name.

"Seiichi means Sincere one… at least it isn't girly." Inuyasha said and not caring about it anymore. (AN: I had looked for a dog name since I didn't know any.)

"I like the name Shippo." Sango said and Kirara mewed to agree with her.

"At least we have a name to call him now instead calling nothing." Kagome said and was happy about the that Shippo picked out and she knew that Seiichi loved his name too.

"_If we don't run into anyone or anything, I will tell her tonight." _Inuyasha thought and was praying that they really don't run in with anyone or anything.

"Kagome, are you used to being a demon yet?" Mirkou asked.

"Not really, it will take me a while to get used to it but I'm happy that I found my father again. With ya'lls help, I should be used to of being a demon in no time." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Speaking of helping, you're not used to your senses yet are you?" Sango asked, they all knew that Kagome has to get used to her senses if she is going to survive since she is a demon. " No, I'm not. Inuyasha can you help me?" Kagome asked him with a pout and holding her hands in front of her chest.

Inuyasha couldn't help but let out a tiny smile on his face then he stretched his hand and grabbed her fluffy tail. "I was going to say yes anyways because you really to need to learn." He said then he pulled her tail gently since he knew that if he pulled to hard it would hurt her.

"Really? Thank you Inuyasha.!" She gave him a tackle hug and she didn't care if the others saw but Inuyasha did and they would think he was going soft.

"Feh. Wench, get off of me." He pushed her off him gently then crossed his arms. "We will start with your speed. Your speed will help you escape from enemies in a battle if needed or from rouge demons." Inuyasha said while Kagome nodded her head.

""You guys be okay, while I help Kagome?" Inuyasha asked Mirkou and Sango because they were his pack and he made a promise to Mamoru that he would take care of his pack.

"We will be fine, Inuyasha. We will find a place to camp while you help Kagome." Mirkou said.

"Seiichi, stay with Shippo." Kagome told him while the dog gave a small nod saying that he understood.

"Try to keep up Kagome." Inuyasha said with a smirk then took off.

"Hey, no head starts!" Kagome said and took after him while the others shook their heads and laughed at them.

Kagome was following Inuyasha behind him but she was nowhere near him. When he jump onto a tree branch, she jump on the tree branch that he jump off, she was following and mimicking him everything he did. Kagome got close to him where she could reach her hand out and grabbed hold of his sleeve.

"_So, close. Come on Kagome stretch."_ She told herself while stretching her arm out to grab his sleeve. Inuyasha turned his head to look at her then smirked at her.

"_Nice try love." _Inuyasha thought then took a sharp left turn off the next tree branch then laughed out aloud when he heard Kagome groan. He jumped to the ground then looked around. He landed in a opened clearing bur he's ears twitched at the running stream he heard that was up ahead couple of feet away from him.

Inuyasha was not paying any attention to Kagome then she jumped on his back making him fall forward to the ground.

"I got you." She said with a smile on her face then she laughed.

"Get off." He grumbled

"Hmm… I don't think so."

"Act like your species then a damn kitsune" He said when he turned his head to look at her.

"Hey, dogs can have fun too you know. Ow don't pull my tail Inuyasha!" She got off him and pulled her tail to her then rubbed it.

"It got you off of me didn't it." He said with a smirk then a arrow came flying past them and leaving a scratch on Kagome's right cheek.

"Move, Inuyasha, I going to kill that demon." Kikyo said while getting another arrow ready.

"I cant let you do that Kikyo." Inuyasha said with a small growl while standing in front of Kagome to protect her. _"Kikyo doesn't know that its Kagome behind me, that's why she wants to kill her. Kikyo thinks its just some random demon, Kagome doesn't know how to fight yet."_

"Inuyasha, move." Kikyo said then she pulled the arrow and the string on the back about to let it go.

"Kagome, get out of here… get Mirkou and Sango sent." Inuyasha whispered to her and praying to god that Kikyo hasn't found out that it is really Kagome.

"I wont leave you." Kagome whispered back to him.

"Inuyasha, did you know that your friends are being attack by Naraku's demons?" Kikyo asked him.

"What? Kagome you have to go back and help them… Think of Shippo your son, Kagome." Inuyasha told her so that only she can hear him. Kagome just nodded then took off the way they came and looking for their sent.

"Inuyasha, why did you let that demon escape!" Kikyo yelled at him after she lowered her bow.

"Would you really kill the Lord of the south daughter?" He said with his eyes narrowed at her.

"Yes, I would. Only to save you from her." She said with a small smile but after her answer Inuyasha just growled at her and his ears laid back on his head.

"Wrong, answer Kikyo. If I needed to be saved, I would be needed to be saved from you… I cant go to hell with you Kikyo." He said with his arms crossed.

"Why is it because of that girl! She will not be able to love you!" She said as she was walking towards him.

"Your wrong, Kikyo. Kagome loves me for who I am and you wanted me to change human so you could love me. Kagome doesn't care if I'm a half demon, human or demon and besides I love her too." He said with determination in his eyes and that made Kikyo stop walking towards.

"You do love her…She is not me Inuy-" Then he cut her off.

"I know she is not you, she will never be you. That's what makes Kagome herself, she doesn't want to be you nor does she wants to. Kikyo go back to hell and if you hurt Kagome, I will personally kill you myself." After he said that, he took off to go help his pack.

* * *

kila: I want to say Im sorry for being this late on my update and im working on the next chapter.

Shippo: Please review, your reviews means alot to Kila! enjoy the story!


	14. Chp 14 Mama?

Kila: Hey, sorry reads bad writers block

Disclamier: DO not own Inuyasha... I repeat do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

"_I'm coming guys hang on… Kikyo didn't know it was me at all… will she still kill me when she finds out that its me still?"_ Kagome thought while running towards her friends sent, she looked up and saw demons heading towards her family. She knew she had to get there fast.

"Sango, we have to protect Shippo unless we have to deal with a black inu." Mirkou said while hitting a demon with his staff.

"I know, but where did these demons come from?" Sango asked hitting a demon with her sword.

"I think, there Naraku demons, wanting the jewel shards again." He said while jumping out of the way then standing in front of Shippo.

"We dot have them, mama does." Shippo said

"Shippo go hide." Mirkou said and Shippo nodded his head then ran behind a tree.

"_Kagome will have our heads if anything happened to him."_ Sango thought. She knows that Kagome wouldn't kill them if Shippo got hurt but Inu demons are protective of their pups and she didn't want her or Mirkou to face her wrath.

"Seiichi, go protect Shippo if any demons get past us." Mirkou told the guard dog and he just woofed at him. He hit a demon on the head with his staff that came straight at him.

"How you holding up Sango?" He looked to his side and saw her jumped to her left then hitting the demon.

"Im fine but we cant hold them off forever." She said while taking in a breath

"_Sango is right, they wont be able to hold them off Naraku's demons forever. Mama where are you?" _Shippo thought while watching Mirkou, Sango and Kirara destroying the demons from behind the tree. There was rustling in the bushes right behind Shippo and he thought that it was Kagome or Inuyasha.

"Mama? Inuyasha?" Shippo asked out and hoping it was either of them instead of a demon. A demon snake jumped out and made a starch on his cheek.

"Mirkou, Sango help!" Shippo cried out then the snake demon wrapped its tail around shippo body. Seiichi heard Shippo cried out, he turned around and ran towards the snake, he bite the tail causing enough pain to get the snake demon to loosen its grip around Shippo's little body.

**With Kagome**

"Shippo! I smell his blood! Hang on guys im coming." Kagome said with little red slipping into her eyes and running faster then she was.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha caught the sent of blood and that made him to panic. "Damn, its Shippo. I should have left with her… Kagome don't do anything reckless." He said and picking up his speed as well. He cared about the fox kit and since he saw Kagome as his mom, well Shippo has a dad now too… he just didn't know it yet.

**With the gang**

"Sss… sorry mutt, but this little fox is mine now." The snake demon said while giving an ugly smirk.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango said then threw it towards the snake but the snake just hit it right back towards her and making Seiichi let go of the tail.

"Sango, you might hit Shippo!" Mirkou told her after he ran over to her to stand beside her.

"We cant let the snake kill him, Kagome will kill us!" She said and he knew that she was right but what were they suppose to do.

Seiichi jumped and grabbed on to the tail again with his fangs but the snake wasn't going to have that again. The snake hissed at him then bit his back and he yepled in pain then fell to the ground, they are lucky that at snake demon isn't poisoned.

"Sss… no one can stop me. Where are the jewel shards?" The snake hissed at Mirkou and Sango but they weren't going to tell the snake demon and when the snake found out that they weren't telling, he lunged towards them. Kirara jumped in front of them and the snake bit her on the back as well.

"Sss.. Where are the jew… Ahh!" The snake yelled in pain then there was a growl, the snake turned its head and looked at another black dog with the jewel shards hanging around its neck and Shippo in its mouth.

"Sss.. Your going to pay for that mutt and give me my supper back!" The snake lunged towards the dog but the dog jumped out of the way and landed beside Miroku and Sango.

"Kagome?" Mirkou asked and Kagome nodded her head at them then jumped away from them and laid Shippo on the ground by Seiichi. Seiichi knew that it was Kagome and gave her a look saying he will protect him.

"Kagome, where are the jewel shards?" Sango asked her and she lifted her head up. They saw the jewel shards in the jar around her neck.

"Mutt…sss." The snake demon lunged at her again but the snake demon missed when she jumped out of the way. Kagome jumped on its back and bite he's back hard.

"Mirkou, Sango!" Inuyasha hollered when he entered the battlefield.

"Inuyasha!" Mirkou said

"Where's Kagome?" He asked and Mirkou pointed Kagome on the snake demons back.

"_Oh no, Kagome changed that means she smelt his blood, so we have to be careful after this is over but where is Shippo?" _Inuyasha thought and looked around until he saw Seiichi protecting Shippo.

"Kagome, get ready to jump out of the way!" He yelled at her and he knew that she heard him. "Wind Scar!" He sent the wind scar straight towards the snake demon and Kagome jumped out of the way towards Seiichi. There was nothing left expect a jewel shard laid on the ground where the snake demon was.

Seiichi moved away from Kagome and Shippo then towards Mirkou, Sango, and Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, what do we do?" Mirkou asked while they kept their eyes on Kagome.

"Kagome will attack us if we're a threat to her and Shippo. We can defend ourselves if she attacks first." He said.

* * *

Shippo: Kila will update, she hopes you enjoy her story!1


	15. Rub the Ears!

AlphaKila: I'm sorry, I'm two years late on updating this story. I did have a bad writer's block and work does get in the way. I will update this story when i can this year, Thank you to all my readers who didn't give up on this story!

**Disclamier: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Rub the ears!**

"Kagome? It's me Inuyasha. We won't hurt you, calm down." He said walking up to her slowly with both of his hands raised in the air away as a saying I'm not a threat. Kagome just let out a louder growl and pushed Shippo with her paw so he would be between her legs .

"Inuyasha, she's not listening." Mirkou said with his staff in front of him for protection.

Seiichi, sneaked quietly from Inuyasha and the others then walked behind the trees to get behind Kagome. They saw what Seiichi was doing and was keeping Kagome distracted. That's when Inuyasha thought of an idea to get Kagome mad.

"Hey Mutt." He yelled at her. She just growled and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?!" Sango yelled at him.

"We can keep Kagome's attention of us maybe Seiichi, can pin her down. Her father told me that when Kagome is like this, we have to rub her ears and she will calm down." He said quietly to them and not letting Kagome hears it.

Inuyasha walked towards her, She lounged at him and he jumped at out the way. That gave Seiichi time to grab Shippo and go back into the shadows of the trees. Sango ran at Kagome and wrapped her arms around her neck. When that happened Kagome was starting to buck her body.

"Kagome, calm down its me Sango." She said and Kagome wasn't having any of time. She reared up on her hind legs and threw Sango off as hard has she could. Sango went flying threw the air and hit a tree.

"Sango!" Mirkou ran past Kagome while Inuyasha was dealing with her. He went down on one knee when got to her.

"Sango, you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Kagome threw me hard. I don't want to do that again." She said while watching Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Ok, Kagome. Play time is over." Inuyasha said then jumped on her back. Kagome started to buck and jump around. He held on tight when Kagome just bolted off through the trees.

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Mirkou said at the same time. Seiichi came back out of the shadows when Kagome left. He sat Shippo on the ground.

"Thanks Seiichi, I hope mama, will be alright." Shippo said.

"Kagome, slow down!" Inuyasha said. Kagome wasn't very happy with him on her back. She ran into a tree or two with her side, to try to knock him off.

"Nice try, love. You have to try harder than that." He said then he reach one hand towards her ear. He knew what he said but Kagome won't remember it.

He rubbed her ear softly then little harder. The red was coming out of her eyes slowly, Inuyasha just kept rubbing until Kagome came to a full stop. The red was gone from her eyes, she fell on to the ground. Inuyasha got off her back and sat beside her head, she looked at him with tired eyes. Since it was first time being in demon form once again since she was a small child.

"Sleep, my love. You had a long day." Inuyasha said to her and looked at the sky. It was getting dark and she used all her energy turning to her demon, and fighting them. He rubbed her head then she looked at him. "Kagome, let's put you somewhere safe until I get back." He said then she nodded her at head at him. He looked around until he saw a tree in the shadow. He helps her stand up and walked her over to the tree.

"Stay here until I get back. I'm going to go get the others." He said then ran off towards the others. Kagome laid her head back down and closed her eyes.

"_It feels like I did something wrong but I can't remember it." _ She thought while she slept.

"Inuyasha, how's Kagome?" Sango asked.

"She's fine now. She is calmed down and sleeping. I can back to come get you." Inuyasha said.

"She tired herself out?" Mirkou asked.

"Yeah, going to her demon form again and fighting with us along with that snake demon, took all her energy. It's dark now anyways, we might as well rest." He said ran back to Kagome and the others followed him.

When they got there, Shippo ran over to her and cuddle against her. She sniffed the smell and remembers it was Shippo. She curled up around him and Inuyasha walked over and sat at her head.

* * *

Kila: Yes, we know that this story ends up with short chapters and i dont know why. I guess because my imagination tends to go away after i finish a chapter but anyways thanks for in advance for reading my story, let me know what i need to change or keep. I accept all comments even flames one but dont think you will get a message back from me for it. I dont care if you read the story or not its your choice to read it's not mine. I write and puts my storys on here cause i want to and if people would like to read them thats fine.


End file.
